


Say My Name

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Dirty Talk, Dmitri Krushnic - Freeform, Dom Misha, M/M, Misha Overlord Collins, Misha is such a top, Misha's trailer, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, RPS - Freeform, Russian Name Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Misha's trailer, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just really likes Misha's other name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I just wanted to say that I obviously mean no disrespect to Danneel or Vicki by writing this, it's just a really smutty Cockles fic haha.

Jensen loved getting fucked by Misha. It was a fact that he had no choice but to accept of late, when the tension got so bad even jerking off didn't help much.  
Yeah, he could tell himself it was only because he was away from his wife, who thankfully kept their sex life open, for too long and Misha was just there and looking really, really hot, and his hair was so, so sexy, and the lips on the guy, oh-

Yeah. This kind of thinking got him into these kinds of situations. 

The kinds of situations where he was being flipped over on the tiny, cramped bed that was enclosed in Misha's unbelievably small trailer in between morning takes. 

"Jesus- why's your trailer so damn tiny?" Jensen huffed out, followed by a hushed string of curses at the sound of Misha slicking his no doubt rock hard length up. 

"Because I'm not a big fucking star like you are," Misha replied in his ear with a deep, husky voice, but there was only teasing in his tone. 

"Well... you're my star," Jensen grinned, despite the sudden burn of two of Misha's long fingers wriggling into his ass.

"That's an interesting endearment," Misha mused, crooking his fingers to graze Jensen's prostate, "Coming from someone who avoided me for two weeks straight when they finally realized they wanted to take cock instead of pussy."

Jensen let a moan slip, arching his back so his ass pushed back into Misha's fingers. "Not instead of... both," Jensen grimaced, feeling his dick getting harder by the second.  
"There, finally admitting it are we?" Misha smiled slyly, and Jensen's eyes blew wide, realizing that yes, essentially he had just come out as bisexual.

But... hey... it didn't count, right? Anybody can say anything in the heat of the moment! Especially in bed... with Misha fucking Collins.

"Dammit, stop talking and fuck me," Jensen finally growled out, not busying himself with the politics of who and what he wanted inside of him. 

"Pushy," Misha mumbled softly against his neck, his free hand that wasn't fingering him open running up and down his back in a soothing manner, "But we both know who's in control here."

That's another thing. 

Jensen knows- yes, he knows about the fans and all their theories (that just happened to now be, well, right) with him and his co-stars, whether it be him and Misha, or him and Jared, and how they just love to insinuate they're all madly in love or something. 

But from what he's heard from the stories (it's Misha who reads those; that's one area Jen won't touch) Misha usually bottoms, always takes Jensen's offerings and fucking lives for it. 

Nope. Nada. Wrong.

Sometimes, Jensen thinks people forget the sheer strength of the guy, which, if their position in bed was any reflection of, Jensen probably would come out on top, but also, the guy was a total power whore; 

He loved telling people what to do.

Yeah, Jensen enjoys directing, but that's more about expressing his artistic vision rather than the joy of ordering people to do stuff. He wasn't saying Misha was a self-righteous asshole- the polar opposite of that really- but dude gets off on being king of the mountain, Jensen's noticed.

And Jensen didn't mind one bit, because in real life, everyone around him sees him as the big, muscular alpha male, that makes all the girls swoon and crap. This... this is a sort of escape, where he can just take pleasure in knowing someone will take care of him for a change. And that, Misha has always done without falter.

"Yes... god, please," Jensen begged, pressing his face into the sheets and gasping, only to receive little to no oxygen from the pillow. 

"You want me, Jen?" Misha whispered huskily, continuing to rub his hand up and down the other man's tanned, heaving back. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes! You know I do, dammit," he sighed. There was always at least one point during sex with Misha that he would stop for a moment and reflect on what he was doing, feeling waves of guilt wash over him.

Then Misha would touch him again, and all of that would melt away like shaved ice in Texan summer heat. 

"God, I need you so bad," Jensen almost whimpered, knowing it was pathetic, but he didn't really give a damn just then.

"I know," Misha said softly, stroking down to the curve of his ass, "I know... how bad?" Jensen let out a frustrated cry, his hips starting to involuntarily rut into the mattress just for some relief that Misha was stubbornly denying him at the moment. 

"Fuck," Jensen muttered into the pillow, rolling his hips, "Mish, please... so bad... need your... big cock in me..." 

Four years ago, if someone told Jensen he would be saying something stupid like that, he'd have either laughed in their face or gotten Clif to take care of them. But all of this lately... it was the best he'd felt in a long time.

"Yeah? Can you take it again? After I wrecked you last week?" Misha smiled, murmuring in his ear. 

Jensen had to huff a laugh as he recalled last Wednesday on set, when they had to do an action scene by the Impala, but that morning, Misha had had the day off so he decided to lure Jensen in for "Script revision." Misha ended up fucking him, hard and rough and fast against the wall of his trailer. Jensen had never come three consecutive times in his life before that day. 

Needless to say, that afternoon of shooting the action sequence was filled with, "Dude, you okay?"s from Jared, questioning looks from Bob, and an eventual, "Go and rest, Jensen, we'll get a stunt double," from Lou.

Jensen's smile held, and he shook his head. 

"You ready?" Misha asked, slipping his fingers out. Jensen grunted at the loss, his hole searching for something to clench around, and he nodded feverishly. 

"Yeah! Yes, god dammit, can't fuckin' wait any longer!" Misha just chuckled darkly, and god, did that send Jensen's dick into overdrive. 

"You gonna take my cock, Jen?" Misha asked, and Jensen could just hear his grin, "Every. Single. Fucking. Inch of it?" he asked, slowly sinking into him. Jensen kept nodding like an idiot, hands closing around fistfuls of the white sheets. 

"So... so tight," Misha groaned, tilting his head back and pushing his hips further forward. Jensen moaned, loving the feeling of how big Misha was inside of him. He loved being stretched, feeling him deep inside.

"Mish, please," Jensen breathed, "Please, can't take it... fucking move!" Misha gave his dick a rough squeeze, earning a choke from Jensen as his eyes once again flew open. 

"Shit! Shit, just touch me," Jensen all but begged, because he knew that if he tried to do it himself Misha would just edge him into oblivion for the next two hours as sick punishment.

"So needy," Misha sighed, pressing tiny, open mouthed kisses to Jensen's back, (it seemed to be a real kink for him, Jensen's back), "So needy for me, huh? You're such a slut for my cock, Jensen, and you know it." 

Jensen could have come right then and there if he wasn't so experienced. Misha's mouth was filthy in bed, that's for sure, but he was worried that if he said so, it would earn him a slap on the ass or something, which he seriously didn't want to try out; he didn't even want to think about how much that could turn him on, which was frankly, quite a scary thought.

Then Misha started to move, withdrawing from him then slamming back in full force. Jensen let out a garbled noise, and Misha started running his fingers up and down his dick, stroking him until he was leaking all over the blue eyed man's hand.

"Oh, don't stop," Jensen mumbled, "Don't you stop, that's fucking good, Mish..."

Misha bit down on his bottom lip as he thrust into Jensen again, this time stalling a little when he was buried all the way to roll the head of his cock against Jen's prostate. Jensen spasmed underneath him, pounding a fist into the bed. 

"Ah! Do it again, need it right there," he heaved, and Misha continued to make short, shallow thrusts into that one spot until he, too, had sweat rolling down his forehead and shoulders. 

"Jen... oh, Jen, so tight for me," Misha moaned, pulling out and hammering back in deep. 

"Mish- Mish, Mish, Mish!" Jensen chanted, pushing back to meet every thrust with a grunt every time.

"Fucking hell, Jen," Misha growled, feeling the tingling start at the bottom of his spine. It spread around to his abdomen as Jensen contracted his warm passage around him, and he jerked Jensen even faster in a desperate attempt to get him off in time.

"Shit, Mish, gonna come," Jensen panted, "Gonna come!" Misha swallowed, which was tough because he was breathing so hard, and he ran his finger over Jensen's wet slit a few times, rubbing little circles at the head, and then, Jensen cried out.

"Dmitri!" 

Misha's eyes widened, and that was it. He came so hard he saw stars, letting out a moan so fierce both were surprised the crew couldn't hear them in the fucking back lot. 

Hearing his name uttered that way, in Jensen's deep, wrecked, throaty drawl, combined with the accent kink he already had for Jensen's Texan origins, was enough to make him come on the spot, especially since it was the first time it had ever happened.

When Misha opened his eyes again, he found that Jensen had flipped over, limp and spent and covered in his own come.

"Sorry," Misha said, rubbing the back of his neck as he attempted to regain control of his breathing, "I meant to pull out before I came... but shit, that was so hot-" "It's fine," Jensen said, "I uh... I liked it like that."

Misha smiled a little, his blue eyes meeting Jensen's sharp jade ones. They just smiled at each other for a few seconds, then they ended up laughing, a blush running up Jensen's chest to his freckled cheeks. 

"I don't know where that came from," he admitted, smirking, "I just... I don't know... I really like that name." "I can see that," Misha deadpanned, gazing down at Jensen's come covered stomach. 

"Yeah," Jensen frowned, stumbling up and rubbing his lower back, "I should clean myself up before I have to do my scene." "Ah yes- wouldn't fans just love a come-covered Dean?" Misha asked playfully, "Come on, Jensen, give the people what they want," he added, tossing him his own shirt to dry off with.

Jensen laughed, a beautiful sight, Misha had to admit, "Nobody needs to know about this. This is just... you know, for us." "How very Brokeback Mountain of you," Misha smiled, getting up as well. 

Misha was expecting a light swat or a 'fuck off', but instead, Jensen just stuck his tongue between his teeth and said, in his best cowboy voice, "You boys don't go in there to rehearse," in his best impression of a line from the famous movie.

Misha laughed out loud. "Damn, I didn't know you've seen it!" "Yeah, well, Danneel wanted to, since she liked sappy crap like that, so..." Jensen grinned, running a hand through his hair. He remembered watching that movie, and imaging, at the back of his mind, the two of them in it the entire time- something he would never say out loud.

Just then, Jensen checked his phone, which he had left by Misha's equally tiny sink in the rush of being undressed before.

"Shit! It's 1:30, I've got a scene in fifteen minutes and I still need to go through hair and makeup," he said, and quickly pulled his black boxers on, yanking his jeans up, and buckled his belt at the speed of light.

"Shirt," Misha said casually, "Although, I prefer you without one." 

Jensen turned. "Ha ha." He slipped it on, and tried to fix his hair. Screw it, he thought, and stopped at the door, looking back.

"See you later," he nodded, and Misha grinned back. "Definitely." 

The green eyed actor hobbled over to the hair and makeup trailer, where Gina was waiting expectantly. They quickly got that done, and he went out to the indoor set where him and Jared would be filming a scene with this episode's guest star. 

"Hey," Jared said, walking over, "Cuttin' it close. Bob said you were rehearsing with Misha in his trailer or somethin'?" Jensen nodded, rolling his shoulders a little. "Yeah."  
Jared kind of smirked a little, but said nothing else as the two walked on.

Oh, no, not in a million years would he say anything... not when his prank of the month was gonna put all others to shame. 

Soon enough, Jensen would watch the episode back (maybe) and, (maybe) look close enough to notice the hickey on his neck that Jared may or may not have told him about on purpose. 

Just then, Jensen remembered he still had his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry- hold on, gotta turn this off," he called to the crew members, and took it out, seeing there was a new text from Misha. 

"Hey- can I come watch you film? I've got nothing better to do." "Sure," Jensen typed back quickly with a smile on his face, "if you want. As long as I can see you again tonight... Dmitri."

Then he put his phone down, and frowned as he rejoined Jared. "Hey dude," he whispered, "Is there such thing as like... Russian name kink?" Jared shrugged. "Probably on AO3."  


Jensen frowned. "What?" "Nothin'. Shut up, we're rolling."


End file.
